Ghostbusters (Chapter 07): Fried Eggs
Fried Eggs & Zuul is the seventh Chapter on the DVDs of Ghostbusters. This Chapter introduces the Ecto-1. Cast *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Egon Spengler (In Ad only) *Dana Barrett *Zuul (in Freezer) *Vinz Clortho (in Freezer) *Marty Plot Quotes Trivia *The television in Dana's living room is a Sony Trinitron KV-1711. *At one point, Dana slamming the refrigerator would have been followed by every metal appliance and utensil flying across the kitchen and sticking to the refrigerator door. The effect would have been achieved by attaching the implements to the refrigerator and then yanking them away with invisible wires as the camera recorded the action in reverse but it was deemed too difficult and the sequence was cut. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 50 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "At one point, another scene was to follow Dana's departure. As soon as she left the kitchen, every metal appliance and utensil in sight was to fly across the room and stick to the refrigerator door. After discussing numerous ways to achieve the effect -- the most likely being attaching the implements to the refrigerator and then yanking them away with invisible wires as the camera recorded the action in reverse -- the idea was discarded as unnecessarily difficult. In the final edit, the entire sequence cuts immediately after Dana slams the refrigerator door." *The eggs were scored with a small electric saw. Each cut was filled in with plaster, sanded smooth and painting. During the filming, air was injected into the egg which caused the egg shells to split along the scored pathways. Thus, the yolk would pop out onto the countertop, which was heated from beneath with two propane burners. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 48 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Special effects foreman Joe Day makes last-minute adjustments to Chuck Gaspar's self-frying egg mechanism. Well in advance of photography, selected egg shells were scored with a small electric saw. Each minute cut was filled in with plaster, then sanded smooth and painting. During the scene, air was injected into the eggs from below causing the shells to split along their prescored paths and the insides to pop out and onto the countertop -- surfaced with teflon-coated aluminum and heated from beneath with two propane burners." *The reveal of the Temple of Gozer and Zuul in Dana's refrigerator was done during post-production. The Temple of Gozer shot was taken at the Stage 16 set, the Terror Dogs were a combination of stop-motion animation and the fully-articulated puppet. Various smoke and flame elements were also used. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 49 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Dana's 'chilling' discovery was revealed in two seperate shots -- complex optical composites pieced together during the final stages of postproduction effects work at Entertainment Effects Group. Assembled from elements generated primarily for other scenes in the film, the hellish Gateway encompassed bits of footage taken on the gigantic Gozer temple set, stop-motion and full-size articulated Terror Dogs, plus various smoke and flame elements." References Gallery Chapter Grabs GB1film2005chapter07sc001.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc002.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc003.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc004.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc005.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc006.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc007.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc008.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc009.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc010.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc011.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc012.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc013.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc014.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc015.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc016.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc017.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc018.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc019.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc020.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc021.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc022.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc023.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc024.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc025.png| GB1film1999chapter07sc001.png| GB1film1999chapter07sc002.png| GB1film1999chapter07sc003.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc026.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc027.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc028.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc029.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc030.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc031.png| Ecto_01.jpg|The Ecto-1 as Ray reveals to Peter the purchase of it GB1film2005chapter07sc032.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc033.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc034.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc035.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc036.png| GB1film2005chapter07sc037.png| Collages GB1 Dana Living Room Collage.png|A collage of two frames from Ghostbusters which have Dana removed from the scene to better show her living room. (Assembled by Paul Rudoff) Behind the Scenes GhostbustersCommercialAltTakes01.jpg|Alternate takes for commercial GhostbustersCommercialAltTakes02.jpg GhostbustersCommercialAltTakes03.jpg GhostbustersCommercialAltTakes04.jpg GhostbustersCommercialAltTakes05.jpg GhostbustersCommercialAltTakes06.jpg GhostbustersCommercialAltTakes07.jpg GhostbustersCommercialAltTakes08.jpg GhostbustersCommercialAltTakes09.jpg GhostbustersCommercialAltTakes10.jpg GhostbustersCommercialAltTakes11.jpg Non Canon FriedEggsAndZuulMGBp48.jpg|Special effects foreman Joe Day adjusts Chuck Gaspar's self-frying egg mechanism in Dana's kitchen, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.48 FriedEggsAndZuulStoryboardMGBp51.jpg|3 panels from a Thom Enriquez storyboard, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.51 TempleOfGozerConceptMGBp51.jpg|Berni Wrightson concept for Temple of Gozer Dana sees in refrigerator, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.51 GatesOfHellIllustrationCollage.png|Berni Wrightson concept for Temple of Gozer Dana sees in refrigerator, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.52-53 Category:GB1 Chapters